


Over The Destiny

by curtainmp3



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family Secrets, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainmp3/pseuds/curtainmp3
Summary: Title: Over The DestinyRating: GPairing(s): SureneWarning: character death(s), words vomit, unbeta-edDisclaimer: I don't own Suho and Irene. SM doesSummary: After her death, he decided not to move on.





	Over The Destiny

"Daddy?"

A soft voice calling him in the middle of the night. Junmyeon slowly opened his sleepy eyes and yawned slightly. He called his little daughter and patted the empty space on his bed.

"Come." He opened his arms; ready to embrace his little daughter. He knew the little girl is scared of the dark room when she suddenly woke up in the middle of her sleep. Junmyeon had so much difficulties to make his little girl to sleep at her own bedroom. It had been like 2 weeks since Junmyeon trying to talk to his daughter that starting to sleep in her own bedroom meant that she is getting bigger and valid to become a princess. Somehow, he felt like he was going to lost his own patience but to think that the little girl only has him in this world, he cooled down and trying to teach her softly.

"Kim Yerim, this is the last night where you can sleep with daddy. Tomorrow you need to start sleeping by yourself in your own bedroom. Even little Ki Joon is already sleeping in his own bedroom." Ki Joon is his nephew and Yerim's cousin. Yerim was just staring to his face with her big round eyes. The eyes that looked so much like her. He smiled as he slowly hugs the precious little girl.

_She looks so much like you day by day, Joohyun. I couldn't even say no when she came to our room every night with her round eyes. It will be so much easier for me is you are still here. Mothers are always firm with decision and I, I just too soft and would love to trade everything in this world for her._

* * *

Junmyeon was so busy from the early of the morning because today is the first day of Yerim to go to to school. He ironed the uniform and even heated the breakfast that Kyungsoo sent over to his house. The main vocal still can't trust his leader in kitchen even after he got married and having kid.

"Yerimmie..." Junmyeon nudged the little girl's body slowly. His daughter groaned slightly as her disapproval not to wake up from her deep sleep so early.

"That is why I said last night, you need to sleep early and stop watching Barbie. You like it or not, I will abduct your TV and all the DVDs." He was stern enough when it came to his daughter's behaviour. Being a single dad was tired but he felt like she was there helping him in a hidden way. He felt like his daughter is the carbon copy of him when it comes to behaviour and the way of thinking.

The journey to school was filled with various questions from Yerim. From why she can't bring along her Barbie dolls to either Jongin's twins will come to the school like her or not. Junmyeon answered all of his questions with patience, explaining that Barbie dolls only can be played when she is at home and already complete all the homeworks given and how small the twins are to come to school. Yerim pouted. Junmyeon realised that Yerim was forever having soft spot in her heart to Jongin's family like how he has that soft spot for Jongin.

The registration went smoothly except he can't stand seeing Yerim's face that hiddenly asking him why all of the children came with their parents and not her. He clenched the small hands softly, trying to ensure to her that everything is alright.

_Today is the first day of Yerim going to school. We were kinda late because I struggle to tie her hair into pigtails. Maybe we should make Soojung ties her hair after this. She was so strong when she saw only her that did not bring along her mother, facing the truth that she was special. I hope you are here with me, Joohyun. I acted like I am the strongest man in the world but actually I am not. I promised I will take care of her and make she feels like she has everything in this world._

* * *

  
The rain stopped when they were halfway to the cemetery. Today is her birthday. Her 43rd birthday. It meant that already 10 years she left him alone with a newborn baby. The newborn baby already grew up as a pretty little girl that is so good in her school.

"Mom, we come!" Yerim greeted her mother cheerfully. maybe because she never saw her in her life, she was not in pain when they come to visit. Junmyeon looked around the place. He noticed that it was full with her favourite flower and notes from her fans. He still remember how shocked her fans are when they got to know about her death when she delivered Yerim's birth. Junmyeon still remembered that how gloomy and sad he was because he couldn't accept the fate, even until today.

Yerim was too immersed talking and telling the mute tombstone as if she was talking to her mother. Excitedly showing her report card and her achievements as if Joohyun can see all of them. Junmyeon just sat there, having that determination not to disturb the mother-daughter moment. From the beginning, Junmyeon already taught Yerim that her mother were already gone to the heaven. She needs to live with her father only unlike Ki Joon and those kids from her EXO uncles. He was thankful to her family for letting him to bury her body at Seoul and not Daegu. His parents in law were so thoughtful as they were also think much alike him.

Since Yerim was a baby, he will never forget to bring her to meet her mother on her birthday. Junmyeon will bring along their favourite wine as the present. He wanted Yerim to grow up with the feeling of Joohyun is always beside her. Maybe he was selfish but Joohyun shall be important to Yerim as much as how important she is to him.

"Daddy..." Yerim broke the silence in the car

"Yes, Yerim. Why?"

"Uncle Jonghyun said to me that i look so much like you. Am i, appa?'

Junmyeon nodded. He can see that Yerim pouted.

"I am a girl. I shall look like mom not you. You are a boy. People will call me boy in school. I am a princess, you know? Princess should look like a girl."

"Not like that, princess. People will not say it like that. I believe in that so much. Besides, didn't mom look like me? It means you look like us. No one will ever question you if you are the real daughter of ours or not. "

"Ah~ Uncle Jongin said that mom was so pretty when she was young. Everyone liked her back then"

Junmyeon just smiled to Yerim. Maybe it is the time to tell her that her mother was once an idol that is so popular.

_Happy birthday, Joohyun. It is already 10 years since you left me behind. Yerim grows up as a good girl even though she sometimes behaves like a brat. I wanted to be stern to him but it is very difficult. I spoiled her everyday, the boys spoiled her even more. Am I doing a good job to raise her alone? Are you proud of me yet?_

* * *

_Joohyun..._

_Today, our Yerim had taken a huge leap in her life. She is now a grown-up woman. I must admit that I sweated like hell today. When I fetched her from school, she told me that she had stomach-ache. I was wondering if I cooked the dinner last night wrong or what but then, I was doing fine. After we arrived home, she ran to her bedroom and put all her stuff away before we went out to the my parents' house as Yerim said she missed her grandparents and suddenly I heard her screaming like someone tried to endanger her. I was so scared that maybe someone wanted to harm Yerim and quickly ran to her bedroom. Luckily, she didn't lock her door but there is no Yerim in sight. I heard such load sobbing mess from the bathroom and Yerim's mumblings about something related to blood and "I might die soon". I kept knocking the door but she didint open the door. I was so closed to broke the door so I could see what actually happened in there. It was such a panic moment and I decided to call Soojung. Luckily, Soojung was in Seoul. She freaking laughed at me and promised to come in 15 minutes. _

_"This is why you need to remarry, oppa. Yerim is having her first period and definitely she needs a mother figure around her to explain things. Luckily, I was in Seoul but happened if I don't? Of course, you won't call your mother to help." Soojung nagged on me after she left Yerim's bedroom. _

_"Yerim has reached her puberty. She will become more sensitive and there will be more things that she won't share with you. If you find it is difficult to deal with Yerim, call me or Seulgi. I might not be around everytime, so try to call Seulgi. Don't forget to buy sanitary pad. Don't buy tampon. She is just 12."_

_I was so thankful. Everyone around me want to help me but why do I feel that our daughter will distance herself from me after this? She will have boyfriend, moving out and leave me alone. How I wish I should follow you before. _

* * *

"How long will you wear that ring, Junmyeonnie?" Minseok questioned him one day. Junmyeon just sit in silence, playing with the wedding band that he believed was so sacred and the only way for his soul to feel connected tor her.

"I believed that Yerim is already 12 years old. It is the time for you to move on, find a decent woman that can help you taking care yourself and Yerim together. A woman that can make Yerim as her own daughter, leader. Look around you, now."

Junmyeon looked around the hall. Today is their annual gathering of SMTown family. It was not like they are still idols like they used to be but the strong bond between them made them still contact each other. He can see Jongdae's ever growing clan running around and Jongin's cute twins playing with Chanyeol's son and Sehun's kids. He tried to search for Yerim among those kids but she was not there. He stood up from his table and searched thoroughly. Later, he found that Yerim was seating with Seohyun. Seohyun just divorced with her husband not long before with no children. He saw that Seohyun took care of Yerim like how a mother takes care of her daughter. He felt that his daughter was so comfortable around her. Maybe Minseok was right. He shall not being selfish towards Yerim. Yerim needs to grow up in a complete family surroundings for her to mature and grow as a noble lady. He needed to discuss this matter with Yerim later.

They arrived late at their home because Yerim insisted to go to Jongin's house first. Junmyeon agreed and they even had dinner there. Yerim was so happy as she can spent time with the twins and even helped Soojung in the kitchen. Since she was small, he called Soojung as Mummy Jung. Junmyeon was afraid that Soojung might not be comfortable but seeing Soojung took care Yerim as her own daughter, he was happy.

"Yerim, come to appa. We need to talk about an important matter."

Yerim sat infront of him at the dining table. He can sense that Yerim had guilty aura over something that he even doesn't know.

"Do you like Seohyun?" Yerim nodded.

"Do you like Seohyun to be your new mom? I am just wondering."

"Did you want to replace mom? Seriously, daddy? NO! I HATE YOU SERIOUSLY. I DONT WANT NEW MOM!" She ran to her room and slammed the door loudly. Junmyeon tried to explain but seeing his son behaving like that, he knew he shall talk this matter later. Yerim is being too sensitive with matters just like Soojung warned him before. He was wrong for abruptly asking and talking about this matter. It was not that he doesn't love her anymore but he felt like having a real mother for Yerim is very important.

The next morning, Junmyeon woke up and he saw that breakfast was already made for him. He even noticed a letter beside his breakfast. His heart thumped out loud, scared to read the letter.

_Daddy,_   
_ I am sorry for being mad to you. I think you saw me with Aunt Seohyun before at the gathering. Maybe you feel like I need new mom but I don't think I want that. I am not being selfish. I am just so comfortable by just only us and sometimes your friends' big family. I am afraid if i have new mom, i will forget mom and you will forget her too. Secretly, I always went to your room in the midnight and hearing you call moms name in your sleep, made me believe that you are always in love with her. I have Mummy Jung. It is already enough. Lets just live with just both of us together and mom's memories in this house._

_Love, Yerim._

His tears rolled on his cheeks. Yerim's maturity touched him so much today and he felt so guilty trying to decide everything by his own.

_Joohyun, do you feel proud with our Yerim today?_

* * *

  
He found a letter under Yerim's pillow. This year, Yerim was a third year student of high school. A year that was so crucial, that determined his future. Junmyeon already planned for Yerim's future. For her to be a lawyer, to continue his ambition that was so long buried because of his younger self was so air-headed. He was wondering how his father deal to him when he decided to be a singer and not a lawyer. He faced the same situation now, when he found that letter that telling Yerim was invited to be a model for their magazine. He was so mad.

He waited for Yerim to came from her school.

"Yerim, come," he called his daughter sternly soon after she entered the house. Lazily, Yerim walked and sat in front him.

"Why, daddy? The report card is not yet given to the student and yes, my grade is still maintained."

His blood boiled up and he threw the letter straight to his daughter's face.

"This is the problem. You even now, dare to lie and doing things without my permission, Kim Yerim. A model for god sake! Do you know how dirty the life behind the camera? Do you know that the kind of career is not enough to support you till you die?"

"You like to exaggerate things, daddy! Seriously, I wish mom was here! I know mom will support me and not being angry like a mad cow. Like this! It is not like you were not once being involved in this so called dirty life. I don't understand you." Yerim screamed and stood up from the sofa and quickly ran away from the house. Junmyeon was so shocked. At this moment, he gave up everything. He was not shocked over Yerim talking back at him but the fact that Yerim felt that her mother will understand her better really stabbed his heart.

He was wronged. He shall listened to Yerim and all of her reasons. He tried to call Yerim but that girl switched off her handphone. Speechlessly, he contacted all of his members knowing that Yerim will go to one of the house. Not everyone picking up their phone. He mentally cursed them. Jongin went out of the country with Sehun and Chanyeol. Baekhyun and Chen are at Busan and the other members said that Yerim didn't come to theirs.

He decided to let the girl cool down. Later in the night, Soojung called him.

"Oppa, Yerim is at my house. She came earlier in tears. I tried to ask her but she kept mute by herself. She is a teenage girl and so sensitive bout things. What happened?" Soojung asked him.

"I snapped out because i found that she applied herself to be a model."

"Only for that small matter? Oppa, dont be to stern on her please,"

"I just wanted the best for her and I know to be a model, is not the best thing that he can do for his future, Soojungie"

"I'll talk to her. Let her spend like two days here. The twins love to spend time with their noona. Plus Yerim can help them with homework. Don't worry."

Junmyeon released a deep breath. He felt relieved that Yerim is safe.

The next evening, Yerim came home. They ate dinner in silence when suddenly, Yerim spoke out.

"Daddy, sorry. I didn't mean to do my own decision without referring to you first. I feel like I need to find my own money for buying things that i want to. I don't want to burden you so much, asking unnecessary things."

"I am sorry too for unnecessarily snapped out before. I knew that I am a celebrity before but I don't want you to get hurt like I and your mom used to experienced before."

His daughter smiled and hugged him from behind. "I love you, daddy. We live our life together and I will forever listen to you."

He wondered what Soojung spoke to her. Indeed, Soojung did a good job acting like Yerim's mom. Junmyeon will forever in debt with Jongin's family.

_Joohyun, I think you bless us from the heaven. I know somehow I fail to be a good father. Sometimes, I was too stern but I just want the best for our daughter, dear._

* * *

  
Today was the graduation day for Yerim. Junmyeon wore the biggest smile on his face because at last all of his hard work was paid. Yerim graduated as a first class degree holder in law. The friction between father and daughter about Yerim's career is intelligently solved by Soojung. This meaningful day was filled with happiness. Even all of his members were here. He knew that they are here to make Yerim feels like she has a big family. He smiled, "My boys are trying to hard to fill the empty space that she left for Yerim."

The graduation ceremony was happened smoothly. Not only getting a first class degree, Yerim was choosen to represent all of those who graduated today to deliver the valedictorian speech. Junmyeon was suprised. Yerim didn't tell him about this. He just saying about his seat was already reserved. He came to the hall and a young girl that he believed as a helper assisted her to the area that he thought only VIP will seat. He was very proud seeing Yerim walked up to the podium.

"Good morning to all of the people in this hall whom celebrated the success of being graduated on time. All of our work had been paid off and I believed all of us have already made someone happy. Thank you for choosing me to deliver this speech. Thank you for believing me that I can do a good job for this.

People, I am not standing here today alone by myself. There is a man in my life who worked so hard for my happiness. In my life, he acts as both of my parents, my friend even sometimes he is my enemy. He worked too hard to fulfill all my needs, to fill the empty spaces that my late mother left behind.

I remembered those old times when i was still a kid. He juggled his time to take care of me, doing house-chores and going to work. I am clueless at that time because I have no idea that the man was once an idol who conquered world with his members. He was protective until i was tired to live with him. I was wondering if those kids in my age lived their life like me. I have everything in my life but he prohibited me to do things that I like.

I have a dream to be a model. Why? Because I want to prove to him that I can do things by myself. Because of our stubbornness, we involved in a big fight. I ran away from home and went to my god family house. I hid there, blaming everything to him. Blaming him because of him, I lost my mother and couldn't meet her from the beginning. Luckily, I have a person that I took as my mum that advised me and tell me the truth. I was in my third year of high school when I discovered that he is the legendary Suho, the leader of EXO and my mother is late Irene Bae Juhyeon, leader of Red Velvet. I knew about how hard he dealt with life after the death of the one that he loves the most and to take care a newborn baby.

Without him, I was nobody. Foreverin my life, I will be very thankful to be born as his daughter and hope for the next life, i will be born as his daughter again. Thank you, Mr. Kim Junmyeon. Thank you, daddy."

Junmyeon didn't realised that his tears rolled on his cheeks. He was very proud seeing Yerim matured perfectly. He felt like he already done with his life and even he dies, he will die as the happiest father in the world.

_Joohyun, did you see Yerim today in his mortar and graduation robe today? I think you are already heard the speech from heaven. I am proud about her and I hope you are proud too. Today, we took a family picture eventhough it was incomplete without you. We even took a picture of a big EXO family. Did you believe that my members trying so hard to make Yerim happy? I love you forever and i hope we can meet sooner, dear._

* * *

  
Yerim and her fiancé are already went home. They came today because Yerim want to ask his permission to get married as soon as possible before Yerim gets busy to manage their educational academy that Junmyeon inherited from his father. Actually, Junmyeon already told Yerim to decide everything on her own. It is not like Yerim is still a little girl anymore but Yerim was being herself, still depending herself onto her father.

"Hyung, I heard Yerim's wedding talk is in the town. Seriously, you shall tell me first, man!" Jongdae called him one day, maybe after Yerim passed her wedding invitation card.

"Jongdae, I let her decided on everything. After-all, she is the one whom will get married and not me. Ahh, all of you are much more excited than her own father."

After a few weeks, Junmyeon drove to the church where he wed his wife. He never in thought that Yerim know about this little chapel and how significant it is to his life. He walked out of his car with a heavy heart. He still remember how beautiful she was in her white wedding dress. At that time, he was the happiest man in the world that get married to a goddess.

He was too carried away by his own memories. He couldn't even focus to the ceremony. Everything happened too fast and Yerim is now a somebody's wife. His little princess is now not even his. 

"Daddy.." Yerim called him. He was walking to the behind of chapel to take fresh air as he felt like sitting in the chapel is just making him felt sadder.

"Yes, Yerim?" He smiled. His little princess looked beautiful in her mother's wedding dress. 

"Sorry because I didn't informed you earlier. It was my idea to have my wedding ceremony here like how you married mom. I am impressed how loving both of you and how are you still being faithful to her after these years."

"Yerimmie, cherish every moment with your husband. Because we didn't know when will Heaven take them away."

Yerim smiled and hugged her father tightly. She noticed that white hairs slowly appeared and how his health condition slowly declining.

"I love you, daddy."

_Joohyun, Yerimmie got married today. I wish you were here with me, maybe to comfort me giving my princess to another man. As a thoughtful daughter she is, she choose our place to get marry. She even wore your wedding dress. I still remember you in your white wedding dress. On that day, I was so thankful because God give me a beautiful woman to complete my life. Wait for me, dear. I will come to you soon._

* * *

  
He was too old to be active like he used to be. He spent his time in his house; reading his favourite books and recalling those memories from his younger days. Yerim sometimes came to his house to look after him but Junmyeon always tell her to go back for her to spent more times with family. Every weekend, Yerim will come and bring along her husband and her cute daughter. Junmyeon will play with his granddaughter that looks like a carbon copy of Joohyun.

They will eat together before having a little chit chat and bonding time together. Yerim noticed today when his father coughed a little harder than usual. She knew that the time will come but he felt like she has not yet satisfied spending her time with her father.

"Irene, come to grandpa."

The cute little girl walked towards Junmyeon with a big smile. She was so comfortable with him and Junmyeon also love to spend his time with her. Yerin decided to name his daughter Irene, the same name that her mother used for her stage name. Yerim accomplished her promise to him for them to live in her memories.

"Yerim, I feel so tired. Let me take a nap for while."

Yerim let him sleep for about two hours and she finally called him for having dinner. She slowly walked to his room and found that his father slept in the dark while hugging his wedding picture.

"Daddy, dinner is ready."

Silence invaded. Junmyeon didn't answer her back. She nudged the body and her father stayed still. The last things that she wanted to think suddenly came to her mind. She quickly checked for his breath. No more warm breathing that she always feel when she was younger and his body started to turn cold. She sobbed loudly. Now her one and only family left her alone but at the same time, she was happy because her father can finally meet mother in heaven. Rain started to drizzle and world is on Yerim side; crying for the lost.

_"Oppa, you finally come!" She welcomed him with a smile that he misses a lot. A young beautiful lady with bunny eyes wearing a white dress, sweetly waving him._

_"Joohyun, where are we?"_

_"Heaven."_

_He hugged her, releasing those longing feelings after 32 years being away with each other. He felt like hugging her tightly so that she will never be away from him again._

_"You looked young and same like the last time I saw you. Meanwhile me, having wrinkles and white hairs here and there."_

_"But you are still the handsome Kim Junmyeon that I love since I meet you in that small practice room."_

_"Promise me that you will never leave me again?"_

_"I promise you, Junmyeon."_


End file.
